The Last DTector
by pigmancq
Summary: When a digimon appears out attacks Dorisuke Mokkiko, his life does a 180 and he becomes the D-Tector, The protector of the Digital and Real worlds. Read, review and enjoy


**_Well everyone i would just like to say thanks for reading this fanfic, and please review. I welcome all comments._**

**_This is my first fic, so i want to learn how to become better_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Apple, Sony or anything else exept Dori and the DSP._**

* * *

The last D-Tector

By the pigman

Chapter 1 "Gotta love that fried chicken"

100 years ago: _A young man is fighting a monster that it looks like a vampire _(hint, hint)_. The man takes out a device that looks like a PSP. The man then did something weird with it; he tossed into the air and caught it, slicing his finger on the blade on the side of it. He then slid the bloody thumb across the screen but stopped halfway like he was trying to push it through a brick wall. It was like he found a burst of strength and finished pushing his finger across and some words flashed on the screen. They were __**ARMOR DIGIVOLUTION.**_

Present: Dorisuke Mokkiko was grumbling as he was walking home from his 3rd detention of the week. "Stupid Teacher, just because I know all the answers, and I know more than he does. Dori had all the answers on his worksheet completed in 5 minutes after the teacher had given it. When the teacher confronted him, he backed up all of his answers. The teacher, not wanting to be shown up by this punk, punched Dori with such a force that Dori flew out of his seat. The students laughed and snickered, they hated Dori as much as he hated them. They were all jealous of his smarts. The teacher cracked his knuckles and said, "You put my answers, not yours moron." Dori got back in his seat, face bruised, but no one would ever know. Even if he would tell someone, they would not believe him. He had a horrible record at school and no one wanted anything to do with him.

_My life is a big hellhole and I hate it_, he thought to himself as he slipped his IPOD headphones into his ears, brushing his wavy brown hair out of his face. He was 6'3", with light green eyes. If as his height did not make him an outcast, it was his family. His family was one of the richest in the neighborhood and this didn't help matters at school. The music in his ears was so loud he did not see a weird gate open in the sky.

In Digispace: An old man sees Dori and the weird gate and says into the darkness. "So it begins again."

100 years ago: _Veemon Armor Digivolve tooooooooo. The man felt the familiar surge of flames and pieces of flame insigned armor attach itself to his fists, feet, chest, and a face. "Let's go." He flew at the vampire like monster with flames blazing. "FIRE ROCKET." The monster created a ball of red energy and turned it into a whip. "NIGHTMARE LASHING." The monster then flung it at the warrior of burning courage. The whip struck right at the chest plate and through the body of the warrior. As the warrior felt the last of his life draining, he thought, "Sorry Gintei couldn't beat him." The warrior then disappeared never to be heard from, seen, or thought of again. _

Present: It all happened so fast that Dori barely realized what happened. A giant chicken, yes a giant chicken fell from the sky.

"BAWWWWWWWWWWKKKKKK"

DIGIPROFILE

**NAME: ****Kokatorimon**

**TYPE:**** Bird**

MAIN ATTACKS: Fried fireballs, Feather Shooter

**FINISHER ATTACK: Poult Dagger**

**RUNDOWN: Basically it's a giant chicken.**

Dori could not bieleve his eyes. _Is that a giant chicken destroying a KFC? I know the food is bad at school, but it shouldn't give me hallucinations. _Dori just kept on walking not even caring about the chicken. "Hmph, 1. It obviously not real and just some marketing ploy and 2. I don't like KFC that much to begin with." To bad the chicken thought otherwise. As dori was walking past the chicken noticed him and fired an attack at him without warning and mercy. "**POULT DAGGER**." The chicken fired a razor sharp feather at Dori's chest. Because he had his IPOD on he never heard or saw it coming. It pierced him right through his heart. Dori body immediately sent his hand to the place where this extreme pain had been. All he could feel though was a hole, and a large amount of blood, his blood. As he fell to ground he got one final look at the monster that will be respnsible for his death. "I swear, somehow or someway I will come back and fry your overgrown ass s-stupid ch-chicken." With that Dori passed out.

Dori awoke to find himself in a large black area. But he saw an old man standing over him. "That was a nasty wound, but I healed it for ya sonny. My name is Gintei how bout yours?" Dori answered, "Dorisuke Mokkiko, but where am I?" "Oh" the old man started, "you are in the digital world, but enough about that you have a job to do." With that, Gintei handed him a PSP looking device. "This is your DSP or Digital Spirit Portal; with it you can fight monsters like Kokatorimon." "You mean the chicken?" "Yes now get out there and destroy him." With that Dori was back in the real world standing right in front of Kokatorimon. "What am I supposed to do with this." Dori called. "Turn the feeling of hatred of him to energy and the DSP will do the rest." He heard Gintei say.

"Fine whatever you say old man," Dori said. He closed his eyes and thought of all the rage he felt when Kokatorimon had killed him. The DSP then began to glow and it was like a incrediable power was filling within him. "Let's go!" He shouted and tossed the DSP into the air and caught it just like the man 100 years ago. He even slid his finger across the blade, splitting his thumb on the blade. He then brought the thumb across its screen , but he could not bring the entire way across. At halfway he felt himself get transported to the same space he just was with Gintei.

The only thing here this time was a door with weird symbols on it. (The digivices from the 1st,2nd, and 3rd seasons). _What the hell is this?_ Dori thought. "This is a digiportal," Gintei said as he appeared next to Dori. "Here you will choose what form to become." With that a door opened and Dori floated into a large white room. Here were three sets of doors. The first set had eight doors, the second had four, and the third had three. "You just pick a door amd you become that Digimon," Gintei continued. "So which one will it be?" Dori, being his first time, picked the first door from the first set of doors. The symbol on the door looked like a doinosaur, with horn on its head. (If you don't know who this is, you're an idiot and know nothing about Digimon)

(Okay I know I did this already but I have to do it again to move the story along, sorry. When Dori will do his digivolutions, it will look like the 3rd season's digivolutions, the feminine voice saying Digivolution as well.)

The DSP spun aound and Dori grabbed it, and brought his thumb down on the blade, slicing it open. He then brought it across the screen halfway across he shouted "**DIGI MODIFIY**." The word **DIGIVOLUTION** flashed on the screen and Dori pushed his finger fully across the screen and shouted. "**DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!!**"

(Insert snazzy Digivolution muzic here)

Dori's skin started peeling back revealing a grid like covering, he thought it would, but it didn't hurt. It felt natural almost. The DSP glowed Orange and it sent a beam of orange energy at Dori and he felt a power like he had never felt before flow through him. And an orb of fire formed around him. He could of sworn that he something say "**Agumon Digivolve Toooooooo"** Dori then sensed he was changing. He felt his fingers fusing into 3 claw-like appendinges. He felt every mucle grow in size and strength. He saw his skin had become orange He finally felt a tail grow out of his butt and felt a 3-horned mask attach itself to his head. It looked as a dinosaur had worn it before because it did not change shape to his head.

Dori appeared back in the real world and completed what the thing was saying earler… "**GREYMON!!" **

DIGIPROFILE

**NAME: ****Greymon**

**TYPE: Dinosaur**

**MAIN ATTACKS: Nova Blast, Horn Impulse**

**FINISHER ATTACK: Mega Burst**

**RUNDOWN: A dinosaur who's power commands respect.**

Greymon stared at the giant chicken and thought to himself _I finally get to fry his ass_. The chicken fired a fireball at Greymon. "**FRIED FIREBALL**" Greymon saw it coming and fired a fireball of his own. "**NOVA BLAST**" (NOTE: Dori stayed the same size.) The two fire balls collided and created a screen of smoke form the explosion. Dori saw his chance. "**HORN IMPULSE**" He rushed at Kokatorimon with his horns trusting out. Kokatorimon never saw it coming. Dori caught it with his horns an flipped into the deep fat fryers. "BAAAKAWKKKKKKKKKKKK!" it screamed in pain as the hot oil burned its skin. "Hey I like fried chicked," said Dori.

Kokatorimon stred Dori down, it now knew that this was a serious fight. **FEATHER SHOOTER. **The overgrown chicken flapped its wing and thousands of feathers flew at Dori. He was able to doge them, but a few of them struck his arm and winced in pain, the feathers were as sharp as knives. **NOVA BLAST. **Dori fired a fireball at the chicken, and it doged it easily, but he noticed that the grease sizzled that was near the bird. "Hmmm that gives me an idea.

**HORN IMPULSE **Dorirushed at Kokatorimon, hooked it in his horns and shot thew chicken into the air. **NOVA BLAST **Dorifired afireball into the air at Kokatorimon. Because it was in the air it could not do anything to dodge and the fireball hit dead on. Kokatorimon screamed in pain as the grease burned its skin again. It fell to the gruond and writhed in pain. It did not notice that Dori's mask was glowing green.

"Time to finish you, **MEGA BURST**!" Dori's mask glowed a brighter green and he fired a green beam of flame at Kokatorimon. The beam hit head on and Kokatorimon was olitereated. It was tuned into data and the DSP began absorbing it.

"Wow," Dori said as he changed back into normal. "What a rush." "So you liked it huh?" he heard Gintei say in his mind. Dori almost shit himself, "What the??" " Oh I forgot we have a Psychic link through the DSP."

"Now you tell me you senile old man!"

"Be quiet and listen up as I tell you your duties as the D-tector of Digimon."

"Yeah, about that, What in the hell are Digimon?"

Gintei sighed and said "Ok now listen up…

**_CHAPTER END_**

Hope you liked it

Next Time: "I guess it's just what I needed"


End file.
